Space Realm
Added in Minecraft 1.22: The Multiverse Update, this realm adds a whole new type of gameplay. It won the Minecon voting contest. Without ruining the basic concept of Minecraft, this realm allows layers to float around in the endless void of space, along with different planets, moons, satellites, and asteroids. The point of this realm is basically to add a whole new world with a brand new set of rules! It can be used for experiments, or to build giant flying mansions! The world is yours! Access The Space Realm isn’t really a “realm.” To access it, you will have to build a rocket and a space suit. The space suit will allow you to breath in space. Without it, you’ll begin to suffocate and loose 2 HP every second until you are killed. The suit can be made like this: Astronaut Helmet - Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Glass Pane | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Iron Ingot | Block of Metal | Astronaut Chest Plate - Block of Metal | Nothing | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Space Suit Core | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Block of Iron | Block of Metal Astronaut Leggings - Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Nothing | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Nothing | Block of Metal Astronaut Boots - Block of Metal | Nothing | Block of Metal | Block of Metal | Block of Metal Space Suit Core - Block of Metal | Metal Ingot | Redstone Dust | Iron Ingot | Block of Metal You’ll also need a rocket, which can be crafted with: Nothing | Red Terracotta | Nothing | Block of Metal | Glass Pane | Block of Metal | Engine | X-Liminator | Engine After that, enter the rocket with the space suit and blast off! You’ll end up in space next, inside your rocket. You can exit the rocket anytime, and you will be exited into space, with the rocket in your inventory. To renter the Overworld, place the rocket of a surface and enter it. You will return home safely. Items/Blocks Different items can be found in space as well. Space Stone Space stone is what makes up most of planets, moon, and asteroids. Space stone has a light, whitish colored texture. It is simlar to stone and shares all the same aspects besides the texture. Space Rock Space Rock is different from space stone. Space rock can only be mined with a diamond Pickaxe or higher, unlike space stone which can be mined with any. It is similar to obsidian as it is hard to mine and immune to explosions. It is darker then space stone and is less common. One Space Rock Block can be crafted with 9 Space Stone. Space Coal Space Coal can be used in furnaces. One space coal can burn up to what 10 normal coals can. A space coal cancalso used to make torches. Space Coal also burns quicker than normal coal. Space Coal obtained by burning Space Rock of mining Space Coal Ore. Space Coal Ore Space Coal Ore is commonly found in asteroids, planets, and moons. They take longer to mine than space stone, and will give you 1-3 space coal when mined. When mined with a Silk Touch Pickaxe, you will receive the ore itself. Block of Space Coal Purely for decoration and a fuel source, a block of space coal is obtained by putting 9 space coal into a crafting table. Alien Goo Crafting item. Can be crafted into Alien Slime Blocks. It can also be placed on the ground. When walked on, it will slow you down, similar to soul sand. Efficient for trapping hostile mobs. Alien Goo will NOT work on flying mobs and aliens. Alien Slime Blocks Alien Slime Blocks slime blocks that are also Resistant to explosions, which is what makes them special. They can be pulled by pistons. They are crafted by filling a Crafting table with Alien Goo. Aliens Slime Blocks is also twice as powerful as normal slime blocks and will stop fall damage. Mobs Green Aliens Green Aliens are mobs found commonly throughout space. They come in different shapes, and are all neutral. When attacked, they deal 3 damage and have 10 HP. They can be found on planets, moons, and sometimes even asteroids. They will not attack other aliens. When killed, drops Alien Goo. Blue Aliens Blue Aliens are commonly found in space. Like Green Aliens, they are neutral. Though they deal 4 damage and have 12 HP. They can trade with players. They can give you some space items (space coal, space stone, space rock, space suit core, rockets, etc.) for the cost of Overworld items (dirg, Stone, wood, sand, gravel, grass, etc.) Will drop Alien Goo when killed. Red Aliens Red Aliens weird pistols. They are hostile mobs and will shoot players on sight. They have 12 HP, and drop Alien Goo when killed. They are less common and only found on planets and moons. Black Aliens Black Aliens are hostile mobs. They are less common than other aliens. They only spawn on planets and wield diamond swords. They have 26 HP and can also inflict the Poison effect when attacking. Will drop Alien Goo when killed. Realm Information In the Space Realm, there is very low gravity. Jumping in the air will launch you 3 times as far as you normally would, and falling down would take longer. That also means that in the Space Realm, there is no fall damage. Another advantage is the ability to infinitely double jump, which makes it easy for transportation Also, despite being dark, you won’t see any hostile mobs roaming around (other than aleins) as 9/10 of the realm is you floating around. In space, unlike other realms, you are allowed to double jump. There is usually a lot of parkour involved in Space as well. You’ll encounter different planets and asteroids along the way. Asteroids are large, hollow structures of space rock and space stone. Breaking through the 10 block surface of an asteroid will reveal an empty inside. Asteroids Asteroids can be found floating around in the Space Realm. They have a thick outer layer, and are usually hollow (with some exceptions). Asteroids “move” slowly, usually in one direction. They can crash into other objects. If they crash into another asteroid, than the two merge to become a bigger asteroid. Planets Planets are much larger than asteroids, usually ranging from 1000-5000 blocks in a spherical shape. They are all solid with some exceptions, and are usually made up of space rock, space stone, ice, dirt, stone, and more. Moons Moons will orbit around planets. Planets can have no moons to more than 1000 moons! Moons are made of moon stone and space stone. It is not hollow and aliens can spawn on them. Meteors can sometimes crash into moons instead of planets. Meteors When an asteroid is within 100 blocks of a planet, it will turn into a meteor. the asteroid will shrink and slowly move towards the Planet. When The Meteor makes impact and contacts the planet, it will explode. Pieces of space stone and space rock will fly everywhere, and the impact will deal 17 damage. Fire will be set around the crater. Category:Dimensions Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Alterverse